


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Queen Cousland, Sleepy writing, Spring, Surprises, The Calling cured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Cousland has cured The Calling and now continues to rule at the side of her husband King Alistair Theirin (also former Warden). Both of these young, but refined, warriors, seek only peace as the world is renewed. They find a lot more awaits them in the dawn of Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I'm half asleep...I kept dozing off while writing this...How I managed to make coherent sentences? I have noooooo idea (Maker lending me a hand lol)
> 
> I really hope this is enjoyed :) I don't write Alistair, but I do adore him and it was so nice to write this :)
> 
> Any feedback is welcome ^.^

She took Alistair's hand in her own and lead him to the gardens. She didn't pull him, they didn't rush with hasty steps. They savoured it, they strolled at a languid pace and simply enjoyed being in each other's company. Beams of a soft, pale golden light, caressed the air as they shone through the window. Flecks of dust floated in erratic, slow patterns as each speck clung to what little breeze flowed through the quiet halls. The red carpet melded to their every step, regal and worn, but content.

Neither Alistair, nor his Queen, were old, but they had seen and persevered through things that none would experience in two lifetimes, let alone one. They were stronger for it...and more grateful of the moments of sheer silence, the peace and solidarity they got from roaming their halls in times of respite.

"Who would have thought....Spring," Alistair mused, the word hanging strangely on his tongue, his voice void of all humour.

"I know my love, I never expected to see Winter, let alone Spring...yet here we are." She smiled sweetly, sunlight flooded their sight as they found their way into the garden. Trees and flowers began their slow return and the air filled with the sweet aroma of roses.

He lifted her slender hand to his lips, before placing a gentle kiss to the rise of her knuckles.

"And we have you to thank for that my dear." His eyes swam with love and longing, enough to make her heart beat a little faster.  
She rose to the tips of her toes and touched her lips to his. A fleeting motion that left warmth on the bow of his lips. She chuckled softly as his cheeks flushed with a delicious shade of red.

With a learnt flow of grace, the young King knelt and plucked a single flower. It's petals were a shade of rouge that made his heart flutter. The image of his wife, many years before, drifted to mind. Chestnut hair that stopped just above her shoulders, a smile so beautiful it could melt the heart of any barbarian and a heart so large, she cried for Thedas. Yet, as he looked at her now, he thought her even more beautiful and thanked the Maker for his blessing.

He cleared his throat and stood straight as he opened his mouth to speak, the blush creeping its way back in.

"My fellow Warden, I uh...I was hoping I could speak with you," he stammered.

Sara's brow quirked and she realized what he was doing.

"Alistair, what's the matter?" She smiled brightly, fighting the chuckle that pulled at her lips.

  
"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

She shook her head in mild amusement, his re-enactment making her heart swell, but something else bubbled close to the surface and she felt as though she may burst at any moment.

  
"You're new weapon of choice?"

"Ah ha! Of course! I shall smite the darkspawn with my sweet scent and tiny thorns!" He laughed, before pulling her into his arms and gently bopping her on the nose with the velveteen flower. "That day, was one of the greatest days of my life," he sighed, letting her arms wrap around his neck and their lips meet in a single, natural motion.

Her fingers threaded into the tamed, strawberry blonde waves of his hair and she moaned quietly against his lips. He was everything she had ever wanted, even when she didn't know what that could have been. After a few minutes of circling tongues and content sighs, they pulled apart. Sara took the rose from his tender grasp and lifted it to her nose, the scent had always soothed her, it was why she took to bathing with rose oil. But in that moment, she needed all the comfort she could get. She knew he wouldn't turn away, but the idea alone was enough to worry her.

"Do you know what my favourite day was?" She cooed, her lips quirked in an almost wise smile. Her free hand caressed his cheek and she took a deep breathe. "It was the day I found out I carry your child."

Alistair's heart nearly stopped in his chest and he didn't know what to do. His mouth stretched into a breath taking smile.

"You mean you're...?"

She nodded slowly and gasped, as he lifted her into his arms and spun her until they were both giddy. She sunk into his embrace and simply enjoyed holding him.

"We're going to have a child Alistair," she sobbed happily, her fingers pulling at the folds of his shirt, willing him closer.

She could feel his own tears of joy, as they dropped onto the thick waves of her dark brown hair.

"It's official..." He trailed off, letting Sara turn to look up at him "...Spring is my _favourite_ time of year."


End file.
